


Tendu

by agaylilguitar



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Ballet Dance, Contemporary Dance, Gen, I just got Carmelita doing dance, Jazz dance, Lyrical Dance, Pointe dance, Tap Dance, dance, i dont know what else, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaylilguitar/pseuds/agaylilguitar
Summary: Carmelita Spats has grown up, she is an adult now, and teaches many dance styles at her dance studio.
Relationships: Quigley Quagmire & Carmelita Spats, Violet Baudelaire & Carmelita Spats
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tendu

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write Carmelita as a dance teacher and this happened. Also I'd suggest listening to titanium ballet edition by Nate Fifield when reading this but you don't have to:)

**_Tendu_ **

_Demi plie, demi plie, plie, rise, lower, bend towards bar, bend away from bar, lean forward, back, shoulder downs, breath, round arms, stay strong, straighten up, tendu to second, repeat, tendu to fifth, repeat, tendu to fourth, repeat, tendu back to fifth, repeat, tendu to fourth, repeat, tendu to first, arms in fifth, look to the right, smile, switch to left._ It was a simple level four russian ballet plie barre routine. Nothing difficult for Carmelita Spats who had been training in russian ballet for nearly fifteen years. Level four had seemed simple to her now.

Carmelita had enjoyed teaching the smaller ballet levels. They were all bright, and had never worn a pair of pointe shoes to the point of losing a toenail. They had all been kind to her. The young ballerinas would say thank you for the class, some of them would even hug her. Carmelita had never expected it to be like that when she started teaching dance. She did not know what she expected but it wasn’t what she had received. Carmelitas ballet students had been some of the most hard-working people she knew.

_Chest lift, roll up, drag, step, kick, hug self while walking back, large jazz square, large jazz square again, low chanie, run, run, russian, land in a roll, push back, push back, back walkover, improve._ It had been contemporary. The feelings class. It had been the class where you could release all your sadness, anger, every single emotion in the movies. Carmelita preferred flowy moves when she was feeling sad or hurt, and sharp and strong moves when anger flowed through her blood. The days when she was happy she would let the students decide. Did they want flowy, soft, and gentle moves? Or, sharp, fast, and powerful moves? It would all depend on how they felt.

Carmelita hadn’t been as advanced in contemporary as she was in ballet or tap. She had only started taking the class when she was fourteen. Carmelita did teach a contemporary class however. The students were just as kind. They all said thank you, some would ask if she could do the dance with them as they recorded it. Some days when the dances were emotional, students would cry. Life was hard, Carmelita understood. Life was inordinately hard. On those days Carmelita would hug them, talk to them, assure them it's okay. Her contemporary students were some of the kindest people she knew.

_Push turn, jazz walk forward, chasse, ball change, chasse, ball change, double stag, step, prep, pirouette, jump out, shoulder, shoulder, chasse, switch split, body roll, snap, step back, snap, step back._ Jazz, of course. Full of intense amounts of energy, barely any moments to catch your breath, and songs that would make you want to never stop dancing. It had been breathtaking, literally. If you had done a jazz class properly you would be needing some serious deep breaths after. Water would also be required.

Carmelita had been doing jazz since she started dancing at the studio she currently taught at. It was one of her favourite styles. Carmelita loved the sequin filled costumes, the music, the energy, the jumps. She loved it all. Ballet and tap her been her overall favourites but jazz was a close second. Carmelita loved teaching jazz as the little kids always had insane amounts of energy and smiled the whole class, and the older kids had fantastic jumps, turns, and flexibility. Her jazz dancers had been some of the most energetic dancers she knew.

_Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, ball change, shuffle, shuffle, ball change, turn, shim sham, shim sham, buffalo, shim sham, shim sham, buffalo, flap, shuffle, shuffle, buffalo, flap, shim sham, cramp roll._ Tap, Carmelitas personal favourite style. Carmelita had been doing tap since she could remember. She had always loved tap and never understood why people would hate it. The music hadn’t been the best but the tapping of the shoes could help cover it up.

Tap was technical, you needed to make the correct amount of sounds with your shoes and always stay together when you are performing in a group dance. If someone is even a count behind it could throw off the noise. 

Tap was Carmelitas style. It had costumes which she adored, loud shoes, and it was altogether perfect. Carmelita taught every tap level possible. Every student was different but most of the older ones were passionate in the style, and the younger ones loved the shoes. The tap dancers had some of the best musicality she’d ever seen.

_Step back, step back, reach, pull in, slowly lunge forward, stand up, reach, reach, pull arm in, turn, let arm drop, reach arm over head, chasse back._ Lyrical was flowy. Contemporary was made to be strong, powerful, aned clear moves while lyrical was made to be soft, flowy, and pretty moves. Carmelita would sometimes combine aspects of the two into the classes she taught. 

Lyrical was easier for little kids. Being flowy and letting loose was easier than being powerful in every move

Carmelita had only taught one lyrical class. All the kids had been between the ages of eight and eleven. The eleven year olds were a bit easier to work with than the eight year olds but all showed promise and were kind to her. Carmelita had taught lyrical the day before halloween once and gave candy out to her students. She received many hugs that day.

Hip-hop had been one of the few classes Carmelita never taught. It wasn’t her favourite style. Hip-hop was a style Carmelita never perfected. She still took hip-hop until she graduated from her studio but never won scholarships or awards because of her talent in it. Carmelita had won awards for other styles such as ballet, tap, pointe ballet, and more but never hip-hop.

Carmelita had also never taught acro. She had been highly skilled in it and won a few awards for her abilities, but never took a course to teach the class. Her ballet course was hard enough and Carmelita considered herself to be almost perfect at that style. Acro tricks were also fun to throw into some dances and combos. Sadly, not all the dancers could do acro tricks.

Competitive classes were ones Carmelita loved teaching. All the competitive dancers had passion, knew the terminology, and were able to do at least the basics in every style. Carmelita had done competitive dancing. Some of the older competitive girls knew her as a friend and not a teacher. They respected her as a teacher however. Carmelita had liked that.

Carmelita had also liked the day when she saw Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire sitting on a bench outside of the blue studio. They had kids with them. Carmelita had met their kids before but she had never seen them at the studio before. One of the kids, however, was in a small yellow tiny tot ballerina outfit. Carmelita smiled to herself when she saw the little girl in the small yellow tiny tot ballerina outfit.

It had been Junette, she was the little girl in small yellow tiny tot ballerina outfit. Carmelita talked to Violet and Quigley and their children before taking Junette into the blue studio for her tiny tot ballerina class. A class which Carmelita had taught.

_Step, kick, step, kick, step kick, step kick._ It had been tiny tots across the floor. Carmelita held every child's hand as they walked across the room and kicked their leg up as high as they could. She had given them all little high fives after they finished.

Tiny tots were among the youngest dancers at the studio. The three year old dancers wore yellow, the four year old dancers wore purple, and the five year old dancers wore blue. They always had a small part in the year end musical theatre/ballet production. It had been one section in which parents were allowed to film with their phones.

Carmelita had never expected to teach any of her friends children. All of her friends children had other interests that were not dance. But, Junette had been in Carmelitas tiny tot ballet class. It had in no way meant she would continue to dance after that year, but it had also in no way meant she would quit dance forever. Teaching Junette had made Carmelita happy.

Dancing had made Carmelita happy.


End file.
